Lucas M. Soares's Pingu and Friends
Lucas M. Soare's Pingu and Friends is an American comedy adult animated television series created by Lucas M Soares for Adult Swim. It was produced by Williams Street and distributed by Warner Bros. Television. The series follows a penguin who discovers an offbeat cast of cartoon characters. The series premiered on April 7, 2002 at 11:30 p.m., and ended on February 11, 2007. With five Annie Award nominations, Lucas M. Soare's Pingu and Friends has received critical and audience acclaim, with praise primarily directed at its ensemble cast and influenced themes and storyline. Soares himself has noted that the series is arguably his most popular and acclaimed work. Lucas M. Soare's Pingu and Friends has spawned video games, home video releases, toys, and various other merchandise. After the show ended, reruns aired on Gingo Channel's programming block Troll Adult until December 25, 2016. The show is rated TV-MA for reasons that include but not limited to use of sex, nudity, drug content, strong language, graphic violence, and any other inappropriate images. Plot Some penguin discovers an offbeat cast of cartoon characters, including the main cast of another TB original, BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends through a magazine. Seeing he is bored, he decides to get Robby The Seal to call them so they can get them into Cogigloo (a mix of Pingu's land mixed with GCN Sherbet Land's aesthetics and it taking place in the area of that track), where he resides in an apartment space. The villains follow as they could hear the phone calls that Robby made them. Later, in 2006, new characters from an the time new show, RG, popped up. Episodes Main article: List of Lucas M. Soare's Pingu and Friends episodes Characters Main article: List of Lucas M Soares's Pingu and Friends characters * Pingu * Pinga * Robby The Seal * Pingg * Pingi * Pingo * Pongi * Monica * Little Guy * Dr. Beanson * Geo Guy * Gree Guy * Geo Jones * Reo Jones * Microsoft Sam * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker * Chilly Willy * Andy Panda * Bloo * Jenny * Wilt * Eduardo * Coco * Frankie * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster * SpongeBob * Patrick * Plankton * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheecks * SML Mario * Jeffy * SML Bowser Jr. * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * SMG4 * Retarded Mario * Tari * Meggy * Bob * Fishy Boopkins * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup Production Development Lucas M. Soares's Pingu and Friends was created by Bloo J and Lucas M. Soares while working on it during the production of Rocket Power. He pitched the idea for Nickelodeon, however, was turned down, saying it contained too much adult humor, and how it would work better as an adult cartoon for Adult Swim. Lucas M. Soares's Pingu and Friends' first episode originally aired on April 7, 2002. Lucas M. Soares's Pingu and Friends garnered great ratings and reviews from the audience and critics alike. within the first week of the show's debut. Eventually, Adult Swim was going to axe the show, and in 2007 and at the end of Season 7, they abruptly ended the series with a whimper. Animation The 15-30 minute episodes had a multi-media approach, using reused clips from already-existing Pingu media with new voice-acting, hand-drawn animation (originally hand-drawn cel animation from a.k.a CRIMSON and SOLARY CSUPO/KLASKY CSUPO seasons 1-5 and Rough Draft Animation for digital animation, season 1-present), plus Toon Boom and Adobe/Macromedia Flash (now Adobe Animator). Over time, new animation for Pingu was needed, so Bloo and Lucas reached out to Pygos for the models, plus ShadowMachine and Stoopid Monkey which has been the animation process for Pingu from Season 5-7. Category:TV Shows